Caperucita Roja (Narrada por Kanon de Géminis)
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Más de la mitad de la orden dorada se va a una reunión y dejan a los pequeños aprendices con Kanon. La única idea que tiene el caballero para que no le destruyan el templo es contarles una historia. [Recomiendo leer Alumnos dorados para conocer a los niños al cuidado de Kanon]


**Caperucita Roja. Narrada por Kanon de Géminis**

 _Día 15 del mes de Athena. Quedan 15. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Esta versión de caperucita roja es mía.

* * *

 **Niñera**

 **Templo de Géminis**

― ¿Seguro que estarás bien? ― preguntó el mayor de los gemelos mientras cargaba su maleta.

―Sí, Saga ―respondió Kanon con tono aburrido.

―No te olvides de comer sano.

―Sí, Saga.

―Acuéstate temprano.

―Sí, Saga.

―Y no le abras la puerta a los extraños.

 _Como si eso fuera a pasar,_ pensó Kanon rolando los ojos.

―Ya, Saga. Vete de una vez―dijo empujando a su hermano fuera del templo. ―Ah, al fin paz.

―Y no te olvides de cuidar a los niños―agregó el caballero asomando la cabeza.

― ¡Ya, Saga!

―A Gil no le gusta la leche.

―Ya aprendí eso gracias a Alex.

―Y a Alex no le gusta la comida picante.

―Yo también los cuido, Saga. Ya lo sé.

―A ti no te gusta la mermelada de duraznos.

― ¡Saga! Ya sé lo que no me gusta.

―Sólo me aseguraba. Regresaré esta noche.

―Que te vaya bien en la reunión, Saga―dijo. ―Y que te secuestre una anciana con complejo de Cupido―agregó en murmullos una vez que su hermano desapareció.

El ex -general se dejó caer en el sillón y respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó para una siesta… que fue interrumpida por el grito de Milo de escorpio.

― ¡Kanon!

El mayor se asomó por el respaldo del sillón y dirigió su mirada a Milo y Camus, que estaban en la entrada del templo con maletas en sus manos y en compañía de sus alumnos.

―Gracias por cuidarlos―dijo Camus. ―A Saskia le gusta mucho leer y sólo bebe té. No la dejes pasar mucho tiempo cerca del alumno de Milo.

― ¡Camus! Eso no es nada lindo―se quejó el escorpiano. Como respuesta recibió la mirada fría de los dos acuarianos. ―Como sea. Kyros, pórtate bien.

―Sí, maestro.

―No le causes problemas a Kanon.

―Sí, maestro.

―No te olvides de comer sano.

―Sí, maestro.

―Acuéstate temprano.

―Sí, maestro.

―Y no le abras la puerta a los extraños. Llama a Kanon.

―Sí, maestro.

 _«¿Estamos seguros de que Milo no es el hermano de Saga y he vivido una mentira toda mi vida?»_

―Estarán bien. No es la primera vez que cuido niños. Prácticamente críe al ejército de Poseidón.

―Y así terminaron ―dijo Camus.

―Tu alumno cuenta entre ellos.

―Un error que cometí luego con Hyoga y que no cometeré otra vez.

 _¡Milo, Camus! Se hace tarde._ Llamó Saga vía cosmos.

―Lía, no le causes problemas a Kanon ―decía Aioros mientras entraba con Shura y la niña.

―No, mamá. No podría pelear con alguien que también cree que la berenjena olímpica es inútil.

―Sé más respetuosa ―se quejó Shura.

―Lo seré cuando se lo gane.

―No importa. Nos vamos, nos vamos ―dijo Aioros empujando a los tres dorados menores fuera del templo.

―Akir no come carne ―dijo Aioros desde detrás de Kanon, dándole un susto de muerte al caballero. ―Y se la pasa meditando. Es como Shaka, pero menos paranoico. Estarás bien.

―Pero Shaka no va con ustedes.

― ¿De verdad quieres dejar a Akir solo con Shaka? ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Kanon iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por Aioria.

―No. Eso no es seguro. Deberías ser una persona sin corazón para querer hacer eso.

―Kanon ―dijo Mu entrando en compañía de Kiki. ―No le des mucha azúcar se pone hiperactivo. Y Kiki, no hagas levitar las cosas. No me importa que tan divertido sea.

―Sí, maestro Mu.

―Ah, Kanon. Tengo un par de listas con consejos sobre cómo cuidar niños-

―Ya, está bien. Se cuidar niños. Todos estarán bien. Los cuide a ustedes y a los de Pose.

―Y así terminamos ―agregó Camus.

― ¡Ya váyanse de una vez! ― Kanon sacó a empujones a todos los adultos del templo y se volteó hacia los niños. ―Quiero que se sienten en la sala. Iré por bocadillos y les contaré una historia.

* * *

 **¿Caperucita roja?**

Cuidar niños era sencillo. El truco era encontrar algo con que entretenerlos y que a la vez los mantuviera quietos en un lugar. Colorear funcionaba hasta que empezaban a pelear por los colores. Y las historias funcionaban siempre.

―Muy bien. Les voy a contar la historia de caperucita roja, que…

―No tiene autor. Es una historia de trasmisión oral que fue recogida por muchos pueblos diferentes y que los hermanos Grimm registraron por escrito.

―Gracias, Saskia. ―dijo Kanon con una vena en la frente. _Ya empiezan a interrumpirme._

» _Había una vez, un adorable niño que era querido por todo aquel que lo conocía…_

― ¿No era una niña? ―preguntó Alex.

―Este es un niño. Ahora silencio.

» _Un niño que todos querían, pero nadie lo quería más que su abuelo que siempre lo llenaba de regalos._

― ¿Nosotros tendremos regalos? ―preguntó Kyros.

―Quizás, si se quedan callados.

 _»Una vez le regaló una caperuza dorada que el niño quería tanto que nunca se la quitaba, por eso las personas empezaron a llamarlo caperucito dorado._

―Entonces el título no es caperucita roja ―interrumpió Lía.

―Bien, es caperucito dorado. ¿Puedo seguir o alguien más quiere decir algo?

Ante el silencio de los niños, Kanon siguió con su historia.

» _Un día, su tío sacó una lata de la alacena y se la entregó a caperucito dorado diciéndole "Lleva esta lata de té a tu abuelito que está un poco enfermo-_

―Pobre abuelito ―dijo Kyros.

 _»…y eso le ayudará. No te salgas del camino y no hables con extraños"_

―Estoy segura de que la historia no es así ―interrumpió la alumna de Camus.

―Mi historia sí. Ahora deja de interrumpir.

» _Caperucito dorado se ató el largo cabello lila-_

― ¡Es el maestro Mu! ―dijo Kiki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Entonces el abuelito es Shion ―agregó Lía.

―Señor Kanon, ¿el patriarca nos va a dar regalos?

―No interrumpan y no son ellos, solo se parecen.

 _»… y se puso su caperuza dorada. Agarró la canasta y emprendió el camino a casa del abuelito. Cuando iba a mitad de camino se encontró con un hombre recostado a la sombra de un pilar._

― ¿No estaban en un bosque? ―preguntó Gil.

―No. Nunca dije nada sobre un bosque.

―Pero la historia de Rotkäppchen pasa en un bosque― dijo Alex.

―Pero ya dejamos claro que no es el mismo Rot… Rotcha…Rotkap. Como se pronuncie ―dijo Kanon. ―Ahora déjenme contar la historia. La mía pasa en un santuario.

―Entonces si es el maestro Mu y el patriarca ―agregó Kiki.

―Sí, son Mu y Shion. ¿Felices?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron escuchando.

» _Un hombre a la sombra de un pilar. Tenía el cabello largo y en todas direcciones, con orejas peludas saliendo de su cabeza y cara de malas pulgas. Quizás porque también tenía pulgas._

―Señor Kanon ¿era el señor Saga?

―No.

― ¿Entonces era usted?

―No. Era Saga.

 _»"Buenos días, Caperucito Dorado" dijo el lobo. "Buenos días, Señor Lobo" dijo caperucito. "¿A dónde vas en este día?" "A visitar a mi abuelito que está enfermo" "¿Y que llevas en la canasta?" "Una lata de té" Ante las palabras de caperucito, el lobo se levantó de un salto y empezó a mover la cola._

―En ningún momento dijo que tenía cola. Además primero dijo que era un hombre, no un lobo ―dijo Lía.

―Es un hombre-lobo. Y te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

»" _¿Y dónde vive tu abuelito?"_

― ¿El Señor Saga no sabe dónde vive el patriarca? ―preguntó Kyros.

―Por eso nunca aparece en las reuniones ―agregó Alex.

―Deberíamos darle un mapa ―dijo Kiki.

―El que no va a las reuniones es Kanon ―dijo Gil.

―Entonces el lobo es Kanon.

―No soy el lobo. Es Saga y sí sabe cómo llegar, pero tiene que preguntarlo porque esa es la historia.

Kanon se frotó las sienes y respiró profundo. Una vez que el cuchicheo de los niños se había calmado un poco, continuó con su historia.

» " _En lo alto del santuario" "Conozco un atajo que hará que llegues más rápido"_

―Ay no, el lobo va a engañar a caperucito ―dijo Kyros.

» _Caperucito escuchó las indicaciones del lobo y decidió seguir el camino sin saber que en realidad era más largo. Mientras tanto, el lobo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la casa del abuelito antes que caperucito._

―Está historia es muy rara.

Lía asintió ante las palabras de su compañera. Kanon decidió ignorarlas y continuar con su historia.

» _El lobo llamó a la puerta y no recibió respuesta. Llamó de nuevo y tampoco. Se cansó de llamar y decidió entrar, ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave._

 _Encontró al abuelito durmiendo en su silla._

―Que incomodo ―se quejó Kyros.

―Pero es cierto que el maestro Shion duerme sentado ―dijo Kiki. ―el maestro Mu también lo hace a veces.

―Entonces es una cosa de lemurianos ―dijo Alex.

― ¿Caperucito dorado es lemuriano?

―Tengo que ir al baño ―dijo Akir, hablando por primera vez desde que lo dejaran al cuidado del geminiano.

Después de un receso para el baño y más comida, Kanon los volvió a sentar para terminar la historia.

― ¿Dónde me había quedado?

―El lobo entraba a la casa del abuelito ―dijo Gil.

» _El lobo aprovechó que el abuelito estaba dormido para sacarle la ropa y encerrarlo en un armario. Se puso la ropa del abuelito y su máscara y esperó a que caperucita llegara. El pelo del lobo se puso de color gris, igual que sus orejas y su voz se volvió más carrasposa._

―Como cuando recién se levanta ―dijo Gil.

―O cuando se ahoga con algo en la mesa ―agregó Alex.

Kanon no tuvo más opción que unirse a las risas de los niños al recordar a Saga cuando se levantaba de mal humor –la mayor parte del tiempo- y hablaba como si tuviera un pedazo de ladrillo en la garganta.

» _Cuando caperucito dorado llegó a casa de su abuelito lo encontró durmiendo en la silla, algo que era normal. "¡Abuelito!" gritó. El lobo despertó y saludo a caperucito, actuando como el adorable abuelo que caperucito conocía… "¿Qué quieres mocoso?" "Te traigo té para que te sientas mejor, estás muy enfermo" "sí" "abuelito… que orejas tan grandes tienes"_

― Saga es un poco orejón ―dijo Alex.

―Es por las orejas de lobo, no por sus orejas humanas ―dijo Saskia.

―Pero sí es un poco orejón ―agregó Lía.

Kanon llevó una de sus manos a sus orejas y las tocó un poco.

 _«No somos orejones. ¿O sí? Quizás Saga lo es y yo no y así nos reconoce Shion»_

―Kanon, la historia ―llamó Alex.

El caballero dejó sus orejas –de tamaño normal- tranquilas y siguió con la historia.

 _»"Son para oírte mejor" contestó el lobo. "Para eso existen aparatos de audición"_

Las risas de los niños interrumpieron la historia y Kanon tuvo que esperar a que se calmaran para seguir.

―El maestro Shion tiene uno de esos ―dijo Kiki.

 _»"Que pelo tan gris tienes" dijo caperucito "es porque estoy viejo y olvide comprar la tintura"._

―Señor Kanon, ¿el señor Saga se tiñe el cabello?

―Sí. Yo no. Soy más joven.

―Son gemelos.

―Pero soy más joven.

― ¿Entonces se tiñe un día después porque es un día más joven?

Un tic se apoderó de la comisura del labio de Kanon.

« _Nota mental. Golpear a Milo porque no puedo golpear a su alumno»_

―Nadie se tiñe el cabello.

―Pero acaba de decir-

―Nadie. Ahora déjenme terminar.

" _Que voz tan grave y fea tienes" dijo caperucito. El lobo apretó los puños y se detuvo de atacar a caperucito. "Es porque estoy enfermo y me quedé sin té. Ahora dame el té" y con un gruñido, el lobo se lanzó contra caperucito, para chocarse de cara contra un muro invisible._

―El muro de cristal. Yo ya lo puedo hacer ―dijo Kiki.

―Lancemos a Kyros contra el muro para ver que tan bueno eres, Kiki ―dijo Saskia.

―Nadie va a lanzar a nadie contra nada. Bajo ninguna razón.

Más de uno de los niños presentaron pucheros, intentando convencer al mayor.

―Eso no les funcionó a sus maestros y no les funcionará a ustedes.

» _Después de chocarse contra el muro y perder tres dientes, el lobo decidió que le robaría su dinero a su hermanito y compraría su propio té. El abuelito despertó porque tenía frío, salió del armario, tomó el té de su nieto y lo hecho a patadas._

 _Caperucito regresó a su casa a beber té con su tío y a contarle sobre el lobo._

―El fin.

―Sabía que era una historia rara ―dijo Saskia.

* * *

 _Dos días después…_

 **Templo de Géminis**

―Gil, ¿qué haces? ―preguntó Saga al niño que tenía trepado en la espalda y que llevaba minutos revolviendo su cabello.

―Busco sus orejas.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario**

― ¿Qué es esto? ―dijo Kanon sacando un cuaderno de la biblioteca. El título decía "Caperucito dorado" y el autor era "Kanon de Géminis".

―Hago lo que los hermanos Grimm y registro historias para la posteridad.

* * *

 **Templo de Escorpio**

―Entonces el Lobo se lanzó contra Caperucito pero se chocó contra el muro de cristal y se le salieron los dientes ―contaba Kyros a un muy entretenido Milo.

 _«Kanon nunca nos contó historias a nosotros»_

* * *

 **Templo de Virgo**

Shaka meditaba mientras Akir meditaba.

―Buda, podrías decirle a mi maestro que aprenda a contar historias en lugar de dormir todo el día.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Shaka pero el caballero siguió meditando.

* * *

 **Templo de Capricornio**

―Tienes que respetar a Athena. Ella es la protectora de la tierra y la humanidad.

―Deberías aprender a contar cuentos infantiles en lugar de hablar de la berenjena olímpica.

Shura ignoró a su alumna y siguió hablando sobre Athena.

* * *

 **Templo de Aries**

Kiki tomaba el desayuno mientras miraba a su maestro con atención.

―Algún día yo seré caperucito dorado ―dijo el niño, provocando que su maestro se ahogara con la tostada que estaba comiendo.

― ¿Qué?

―Algún día yo llevaré la armadura.

―Oh.

Mu parpadeó un par de veces y decidió dejar el tema.

 _«Seguro alguna idea rara de Seiya»_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Y gracias a Cassie por dejarme usar lo de berenjena olímpica para Athena. Lo adoré y me mate de la risa con ese apodo._


End file.
